kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Castle That Never Was
The Castle That Never Was is a space-traveling castle fortress. Originally the lair of Organization XIII, stationed in the Realm of Nothingness, on "The World That Never Was". But after KH2, Maleficent and Pete accquistioned the castle for themselves as a headquarters, until they were both erased in digital space. The abandoned castle was then taken by the returning Constantine, who used it as a stepping stone for an attack on the Destiny Islands in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts III, He then had its systems configured to un-digitize and revive Maleficent and Pete. Over the next two years, while Sora and his friends were in hyper-sleep, the castle became the headquarters for the newly organized Illuminati. Locations While most of the old rooms in the Castle have been refurbished and re-engineered to the Illuminati's needs, countless new areas have been added. Nothing's Call The Lowest area of the Castle, it acts as the basement of sorts. An entrance allows thus unable to use the corridoors of darkness to enter the castle, but only through docking with another ship, or being landed on a world. It consists of twisiting side corridoors and passageways, while in larger areas exsist furnace-like energy rooms, where the enslaved Heartless help to power the castle. Also their lays a large stockpile of artifacts from when Organization XIII's stay on the ship, ripped off Nobody ensignias, patches of their original framework, etc. Soundless Prison Part of the lower sections of the castle, the area is large series of dungeon cells. The bars shrink or enlarge to the imprisoned party, plus there is also an invisible energy shield for double protection. One wing is filled with several of the kidnapped Destiny Islanders, another with political and social prisoners of the Illuminati, who could interfer with their work. The last wing is the largest, holding hordes of abducted people from various worlds. Here the most heinous act in the castle would occur, the masses would be killed one by one in vicious manner. They would then be turned into Heartless and Nobody minions. This area would become heavily crowded, until Constantine conspired with Illuminati allies to resolve the matter, he talked to the Nazis. They would then set up death camps in the areas they occupied among the worlds, killing millions and raising the Illuminati their army, thus the original castle area that achieved this was abandoned and left vacant. Crooked Ascension Twilight's View Hall of Empty Melodies Naught's Skyway Proof of Exsistence Havoc's Divide Addled Impasse Ruin and Creation's Passage Altar of Naught The Round Room The Organization's original meeting room, now the Illuminati council's meeting hall/throne room to Constantine. Constantine has the tallest throne at 25ft tall, originally Xemnas'. The Lieutenants are all encircled around Constantine, with their thrones descending by highest rank, from 20ft - 5ft. Gates of Oblivion Bedrooms The various sleeping arraignments and living areas of high-ranking Illuminati members. *Constantine's chambers are like a twisted version of Versailles, the Sun King's Palace (Louis XIV). They include large aristocratic french furniture, including a replica of Napoleon's royal bed. And along with dark settings and little light, most of the walls are covered with mirrors. He has a Victorian style table, where he eats his food, raw. Constantine also has a hidden chamber, where he stores countless weapons and arms, along with the "trophies" of past victories. * Category:Worlds Category:Disney Worlds